Fire Emblem: Elibe in Chaos
by kirbyfan66
Summary: When Hector and Lyn find out that Serra has vanished from Ostia, they go on a quest to find her, which quickly turns into a whole new journey. Chapter 1 is up!
1. To Pherae!

**Fire Emblem: Elibe in Chaos**

Author's Note: This is a Fire Emblem 7 fanfiction. This takes place 5 years after FE7, so Roy is not alive yet. Be warned that there are pairings in this fic (Namely, Eliwood/Firoa and Hector/Lyn). However, ALL pairings are 1 male and 1 female. Like they should be. =P

Just warning in advance, though: **IKE IS NOT IN THIS GAME, THEREFORE, HE WILL NOT BE IN THIS STORY. **While the main lords are Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector, they will not be the only ones with big roles- though Hector will likely shine the most. Him, Oswin, or Legault. My fic, my choices.

Also note that not every character from FE7 will not be in this fic. Here's a few: Dart, Athos, Nils, Wallace, Raven, and Hawkeye. No, I don't have anything against Berserkers, it's just one died and one is in Nabata, the sole country I'm keeping out of this. =P

Also note that, despite the fact that most FE players say Eliwood marries Ninian (I agree), Fiora will be married to him in this. Hector will be married to Lyn, and... well, that's that.

And on a note that doesn't revolve around Fire Emblem, I'm keeping my promise on that Von Kaiser fight tommorow- So until then, enjoy! And sorry for the long note.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Journey

His name was portrayed as the worst being to ever exist in Ostia, his name was hushed and hated in all of Pherae, his name a disgrace to Bern's Black Fang, his name being one that nobody on the face of the planet would no longer call "Master" or "friend"- Nergal. Many scriptures describe the blackhearts attempt at bringing dragons back from the Dragons Gate- but he failed, and was slain by the armies of Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, and Lady Lyndis, known to some of her friends as Lyn. Their army was fairly small, at first- a few Pheraen Knights, two Ostian Knights, and a spy- along with the lords of the two countries themselves. Eventually, the army grew bigger, but the biggest factor in preventing Nergal's plan was a mere tactician. His name? There are so many rumors, the only people who know now are the war veterans themselves. Nobody had seen the tactician since the coronation of Eliwood and Hector, and his mysterious disappearence had even started a war. His location is unknown today.

"...Anything else?"

"No, everything else is just myths."

"Humph. We must find either an Ostian Lordling or that tactician if we want either of our plans to work. Alright! To Ostia!"

"My lord... Wait! *sigh*... Lord Hector is the most dangerous of them all..."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

~Ostia~

"What?!?" Hector pounded his fist onto the table, in fury. "Do you want the people of Ostia to suffer?!?"

"Milord Hector, calm down... It's only a raise on taxes and such..." The leader of the Ostain senate (what? There's a senate in, like, ALL Fire Emblem games) said.

"But they're so darned high as it is." Lyn sighed. "It's a wonder why he's so angry."

"Oh, silence, Lyndis, you're no better than the cockroaches of Sacae." A lower ranked member said. Hector ran the member of the senate and punched him in the gut.

"Don't EVER talk about my wife like that!!!" Hector shouted. He was very sensitive about his wife- more than anything other than his brother, Uther.

"Ow..."

"Yes... Ow. Anyway, Lord Hector, please understand that we're low on money as it is-" a member of the senate started to say.

"Lord Hector."

"Ah, Oswin! Maybe you can tell these guys to-" Hector started.

"Before you say anything, milord, it seems we've lost Serra again."

"*sigh*... Again?"

"What is it with her that always makes her run off?" Lyn asked.

"Heh, beats me. We do have to keep an eye on her, though- Erk wouldn't let us live it down." Hector laughed.

"True. Any signs of where she might be?" Lyn asked.

"The only clues we have now are a shady group of townspeople and Pherae." Oswin stated.

"Pherae? Why would Eliwood do anything like capturing semeone?" Hector asked, heading out with Lyn and Oswin.

"H-hey!" the head of the Senate called out.

"No... it's not Eliwood. Serra constantly bragged about being the most 'beautiful Saint in Ostia' and wanted to see if anyone else was as 'pretty as her'." Oswin sighed.

"...That sounds just like her." Hector said. "Hey, Matthew!"

"... Matthew!!!" Hector kept shouting his name, but no answer.

"Wherever could he be?" Lyn asked.

"Eh, he probably just doesn't want to see Serra. He hates her..." Hector sighed. "Ah well, we'll have to go ourselves. I got my axe! Lyn, you-"

"Lord Hector! What have I told you about having an axe outside of the battlefield?" Oswin said, seeming like he started scolding Hector... again.

" Ah, chill out, Oswin. Lyn, you have your sword?"

"Yes, actually. Oswin, we were just going to train with eachother after the meeting."

"Hm... Lord Hector, I was informed you wanted to train with me after that meeting." Oswin said.

"Yeah... Anyway, lets go!" Hector yelled, running off.

"Hector! Wait! Oswin doesn't-"

"Don't worry, milady. I always come prepared." Oswin said, running off behind Hector. Lyn sighed, soon following Oswin. After a few minutes, Oswin shouted, "Lord Hector! Where are we going?"

"To Pherae! I'd like Eliwood's help on another dissapearence." Hector said. "Remember when Lord Elbert dissapeared?"

"Somehow I don't think Lord Elbert and Serra ever connected..." Oswin sighed. He'd normally say something back, but it had been a while since he last saw Eliwood, so he didn't mind.

"Wait! Shall I tell Erk about Serra?" Lyn asked.

"Oh! Good idea, Lyn. Go tell Erk- we'll meet you in Pherae!" Hector responded.

"Alright- be careful, you two!" Lyn said, running off to Erk's house.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

End of Chapter

I don't know whether I should make it so Hector and Oswin meet up with Lyn in Chapter 3, or to show both of their routes in Chapter 2. I'll have it decided soon, though.

Obviously, the P-O fic is tommorow, along with my first one-shot fanfiction. Then, I'm going to start 2 new fanfictions, and then likely some more of that Punch-Out!! fiction. I'm not sure if I'm going to update this anytime soon. Probably the next chapter will be after Mac fights Disco Kid. So, see you in 5 days! (Or tommorow, for Kaiser...)


	2. Update

I am sorry, everyone. I have Writers Block. =P

I just can't think of anything for A Punch to the Start, Kirby's Remade Adventure, Abyssion's Revenge, or Fire Emblem. Nor can I think of anything else. I'm going to get Tales of the Abyss on Saturday, and hopefully Mario and Luigi 3 soon after. Maybe after my hype with them are gone, I can set my mind straight and think up some stuff- maybe even new content! But I'm going to put all of my fictions on haitus until, at the least, October 1st.

Note for Fire Emblem: Elibe in Chaos:

Uh... I might scrap this one altogether. I mean, I don't have many ideas for ToS (in fact, zero), I really like that premise. This one... I like thinking about Oswin bashing Hector (They're both awesome, but it's just so easy), but otherwise I don't enjoy it much. After the Punch-Out!! Battle with Disco Kid (see A Punch to the Start!), I'll post another chapter or two. If it catches on, I'll update it until it gets stale or finishes. Just don't expect much from this one.

No reviews yet, so nothing to special to add. Just stay tuned.


End file.
